Spying On The Order
by Stupefy-my-senses
Summary: Set during Ootp. Fred and Hermione had never really spoken much, until they became friends spying on the Order one night. Rated T for slight language, nothing major. Enjoy! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were sitting on a staircase at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was nearing midnight but none were too tired to admit defeat. There was yet another top secret order meeting taking place and after Mrs Weasley confiscating the twins' extendable ears, the best they could do was listen carefully and hope for the best. After nearly an hour's worth of no success, Harry and Ron decided to leave, going to play exploding snap. Soon after George suggested he and Fred take turns listening until the meeting was over. His twin agreed that it was a fantastic idea. George went to rest first, leaving Fred and Hermione alone.  
>"Aren't you going to sleep? I promise to pass on anything we hear," Hermione shook her head, suppressing a yawn, she wasn't sure if she trusted the twins with the responsibility just yet. She admitted they had grown up since she met them, but only slightly, and that was mostly in height. A loud clattering could be heard from the meeting downstairs and Fred questioned their position, and pointed out that they were quite visible. But Hermione was one step ahead, for she had made a point of borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak for whoever was left listening last, but deciding it could fit over both of them sitting, she pulled it out, throwing it over herself and Fred. "Don't get too close now, Ronniekins'll get jealous of me, snuggling up with his girlfriend," Fred laughed. Embarrassed, Hermione shifted away slightly before clearing her throat and responding.<br>"I am _not _Ron's girlfriend!" She hmphed and folded her arms.  
>"No need to sound so offended, he's not that bad is he?" Fred grinned, nudging her.<br>"For your information, I did not sound offended, I simply stated a fact."  
>"So, what's wrong with him then?"<br>"Nothing is wrong with him, Frederick. He is just slightly immature is all." Fred shook his head in disgust.  
>"What's wrong with immature? And compared to some round here, he is quite a goody-two-shoe. I mean, prefect, the horror!"<br>"Precisely my point, what's wrong with being a prefect? Ron should be honoured." Fred pondered this for a moment, imagining Hermione's initial reaction when the badge fell from her envelope.

"Hey Hermione," She looked up at him, "You tried Percy?" Fred was attacked by fists left right and centre, Hermione pummelling him like a torpedo. Laughing, he caught her fists and beamed down at her. "Joking. Anyway, it's not such a silly idea. Picture it now, you, Percy and your little ginger, bookworm babies, lovely. You can name one after me if you like. As your inspiration and life-designer."  
>"I hate you."<br>" You love me."  
>"Unlikely story."<br>"Stranger things have happened, Bill managed to get Fleur." Fred put his arm round Hermione, pulling her into a hug, despite her protests. "I say you divorce Percy and come marry me. We could open a joke shop somewhere in... I don't know, Spain? France? Yeah, France."  
>"I'm afraid I couldn't dream of leaving Percy, he is the love of my life!" She laughed.<p>

"Married to Percy, contemplating leaving him for Fred? I've heard it all now." George stood at the top of the staircase smiling broadly into thin air, unable to see the laughing pair. Hermione threw off the cloak and looked seriously at George.  
>"You have to promise not to tell him, he would be heartbroken."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After maybe half an hour of talking on the stairs, George expressing his feeling of utter betrayal that Fred would even dream of opening a shop with anybody but him, and Fred begging his forgiveness, figures began to emerge from the room below. Last out was Molly, who glanced around before whispering something in her husband's ear. He looked thoughtful and then nodded. Some people left then whilst others bid them farewell before retiring to their rooms. The first to come to the staircase was none other than the very person Hermione and the twins had been discussing moments before. Severus Snape began up the stairs before coming to a halt upon spotting the three teenage intruders. He raised an eyebrow before ushering them to the top of the stairs and following them.  
>"Is there a reason you three were wandering the corridors after ho- What were you doing on the stairs?" George smiled at his automatic reaction to question why they were not in Gryffindor tower.<br>"Actually, Professor," Fred piped up, "Hermione wanted to talk to_ you_." He winked at her before stepping back slightly. Upon being prompted to speak by the impatient man, Hermione spoke.  
>"Well Professor, you see, well the thing is... I uh, just wanted to say... <em>Sorry<em>! Yes. Sorry, sorry I uh, um we were so very rude to you all these years and we _were_. Rude, I mean. Extremely, and now I just wanted to, well, to apologise." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her quick thinking.  
>"Apologise, Miss Granger?"<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry. That's on behalf of Harry and Ron too. And on behalf of these two as well I guess." She pointed to Fred and to George before stepping backwards slowly. "If you ever need an assistant, don't be afraid to ask!"  
>"Miss Granger, I doubt very highly that if I required assistance I would ever be afraid to ask." He finished before turning on his heel and continuing down the long hallway. Hermione glared at the sniggering twins and folded her arms.<br>"I hate you both."  
>"Merlin, that's the second time tonight. If you hate me, you must really hate Percy." Fred winked at her, earning himself a smack on the arm.<p>

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny eating from the masses so lovingly made by Mrs Weasley. Ginny leaned in to Hermione and whispered into her ear.  
>"Did you hear anything last night from the meeting?" Hermione shook her head before realising there was a very interesting spot on her plate that needed her full attention. Ginny looked from Hermione to Harry, who also seemed to find it strange that the question had led to her becoming so panicked. She bit her lip and declared she must be excused. She hurried from the room to avoid more questions about why they had not heard anything. She had not done anything wrong but she still felt slightly guilty that she had no information to pass back.<br>She sat in the room she had been sharing with Ginny and packed the last of her belongings into her trunk. She had been staying at Grimmauld Place for the past few weeks and they would be leaving for Hogwarts the next morning.

"You okay?" It was Ron. She nodded and put down the quill she had been playing with. He sat down beside her and put his arm round her. "It'll be okay you know... Voldemort and all that stuff."  
>"Yeah, I know, I just..."<br>"Yeah, I know." He kissed the top of her head lightly and smiled down at her. He wrapped his fingers in hers and hugged her closer, only for her to pull away.  
>"Ron, this," She gestured to him and then to herself, "Needs to stop. I like you Ron I do, just not like this. I love you like... like a brother. The same way I love Harry." He nodded and stood before leaving the room. Great, so now not only had she not given the others any information, but now she'd upset Ron too. She must be the most popular person in the whole of England. Roll on Hogwarts with it's endless corridors and brilliant hiding places.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for the long space between updating but I have a tonne of exams next month so I decided to actually revise. This a little longer than the other chapters I think, but there's a bit of Ron at the end, just showing his view on things. Enjoy + R&R :)**

Hermione sat in a compartment alone, rereading Hogwarts, A History, and memorising a new charm to fend off Peeves. She had been sat with the other prefects but as they left one by one, Ron muttered something about having to find Neville. She didn't regret telling Ron that nothing would happen, she just wished he would stop being so awkward with her, leaving every time they were alone. She made a mental note to get Harry to talk to him. After changing into her robes, Hermione went back to the compartment to find two Weasleys sat grinning up at her.

"This is the prefects' carriage, you two should leave." Hermione raised an eyebrow and waited for them to move.

"We told them we needed to speak to you, so they all left." Fred grinned before moving across the seats slightly and patting the place beside him, which Hermione ignored.

"They all left ages ago, wanted to see their friends."  
>"I see they kept their stories straight, Freddie."<br>"Yep, had her convinced too."

"So you told them all to leave?" Hermione felt slightly better than she had, knowing they hadn't all just left her for better company.

"Yeah, apart from Ron, who we figured would leave too anyway." Hermione began to speak, but Fred put a finger to her lips to shush her and continued to speak. "What did you say to him, he's been ignoring you most of this week?" Hermione explained about how she told him they could be no more than friends, and how he'd been extremely awkward with her since. George sighed and shook his head, before seeing the food trolley and excusing himself for a moment. "It'll be okay you know, once he sees it's for the best."

"What's this? Fred Weasley is being serious? Somebody call the ministry; tell them it's an emergency." Fred seemed offended and crossed his arms, looking out of the window. Hermione realised she must have upset him and began to apologise. "Fred, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"No, forget it. I was gonna say that I thought Ron was being a prick but that any bloke would probably act the same if you rejected them. You're smart and you're funny and pretty, it took Ron ages to tell you how he felt and for you to just shoot him down wasn't in his plan, so just tread easily okay?"

"Fred, no offence to your skills of comforting but I'm none of those things, and I did not 'shoot him down', I told him I loved him, as a brother."

"Ouch. That's probably the worst thing you could've told him." Hermione sighed and picked up her book, turning back to where she was. "And anyway Hermione-" Fred was interrupted by George re-entering the carriage, arms full of sweets and chocolate frogs.

* * *

><p>Later, Hermione was sat in a carriage after the train ride with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna Lovegood. Harry had said something about seeing horses pulling the carriage, but there were clearly none there. She made a note in her homework planner that she had made, reminding her to search for invisible black horses. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they discussed the whereabouts of Hagrid. Ron and Harry didn't seem too worried but Hermione was. He could be anywhere doing anything, getting himself killed. She didn't think Ron and Harry knew how seriously the order took missions and that they regularly risked their lives.<p>

* * *

><p>As they sat down to the feast, Ron waited for everybody to be seated before sitting down. Fred sat next to Hermione and George, leaving a space next to Neville for Ron. He didn't mind, it meant there could be no awkward small talk with Hermione. He knew he would have to speak to her about it eventually, but he could put it off for now. Throughout the feast, he spoke to Neville and to Lavender Brown. He tried talking to Harry but he was too preoccupied with Hermione. It wouldn't surprise him if she'd shot him down to get with Harry. Maybe what Skeeter printed about them was true, the pictures seemed pretty convincing. No, he wasn't being fair; she had said she loved Harry as a brother too, right? So she's much more likely to get with Cormac or Krum. To think he used to like the guy. Pah, he's as bad as bloody Crabbe and Goyle, not even able to pronounce Hermione after being here for a year. Ron realised Lavender was trying to say something and apologised before going up to the common room. He needed sleep and welcomed it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione twiddled her hair absentmindedly as she walked up the steps to the common room with Harry and the twins. Ron had left in a mood quite early into the feast that day, so Hermione had asked Harry to speak to him when he saw him.  
>The four walked into the common room, Harry talking about how Professor Umbridge had been at his trial to Hermione, whilst the twins trailed behind them, laughing about something or other. As they walked in, they realised it must be late, for the common room was quite dark with just a couple of seventh years talking in a corner, and Ron, looking tired sat facing the door they had just entered through. Hermione glanced at Harry and then to Ron's brothers before slowly walking over and sitting beside him. Harry followed suite, however Fred and George bade them farewell before ascending the stairs to the dorms singing an old quidditch song.<br>"Ronald?" Hermione looked at the boy as he ignored her, folding his arms and looking away. She looked desperately to Harry, who understood and spoke.  
>"Ron. I was just saying how that Umbridge woman works for the ministry and was at my case in the summer."<br>"Oh."  
>"Yeah. We reckon that she's up to no good and that the ministry are interfering." This seemed to have got his attention, as he looked up at Harry.<br>"Really? Why would they do that?"  
>"Because, Ronald, after all of this stuff in the papers about Harry and Dumbledore, people don't think he's capable any more, and so the ministry have decided they can interfere without anybody fussing." Hermione was relieved when he looked at her normally as she spoke and when he responded.<br>"Oh. Well she won't get away with it now, not seeing as you've got her figured on the first day back." The conversation continued until Hermione started to feel her eyelids drop and Harry suggested they go to bed. She nodded before getting up and wishing them a good night through a yawn. She then made her way up to her dorm, thankful that Lavender and Parvati were already sleeping, leaning out through their separate beds and a pile of what looked like 'Witch Weekly' spread across the carpet. Hermione fell into her loving bed, accepting the sleep that came so easily.

The first few weeks back passed peacefully, with not much happening. People began to stop following Harry asking who his next victim was going to be and began complaining at the lack of practical work taking place in Umbridge's lessons. Upon this matter, Hermione and Ron decided that something needed to be done, and who better to teach students practically than Harry? After persuading Harry to actually come along to the Hog's Head at the next Hogsmeade trip, Ron and Hermione began persuading others to come along. As they stood with a group of Ravenclaws trying to convince them, Hermione saw Fred, or George walking towards the common room, with his hands in his pockets and whistling. Ceasing her opportunity, she ran up to him, and upon further inspection, decided he was Fred.  
>"Fred, wait there!" He swivelled round on one foot and crossed his arms, grinning down at her.<br>"How did you know it was me and not George?"  
>"Well, you have a mark above your right- That's not what's important now. What <em>is <em>important is that you turn up at the Hog's Head on the next Hogsmeade trip."  
>"Well well, Miss Granger, are you asking me on a date, because I would most hap-"<br>"No. Umbridge isn't teaching us anything so me and Ron are going to get Harry to, what with all his experience, so we just need people to show up." She shrugged and looked up at him hopefully.  
>"Sure. I'll get George to come too. Unless this is just a plot to come on a date with you." He winked and nudged her.<br>"Thanks, the more the merrier."  
>"Straight to the point, aren't you? No wonder Percy likes you so much." Hermione quickly turned her head to make sure nobody was listening.<br>"Shut up!"  
>"God, 'Mione, it's only a joke." He looked confused and rubbed his arm.<br>"Well, yes, I know that, but the prying eyes and ears of Hogwarts don't. Imagine what Lavender and Parvati would make of that had they heard it!"  
>"Calm down, nobody is here. We are completely alone." He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled her by the arm. He uttered the password to the fat lady and dragged Hermione into the common room, where he grinned and cleared his throat. "Now, however, we are in a room full of people."<br>"You wouldn't dare." He walked away, looking back and blowing a kiss to her.  
>"Of course not."<br>"And remember to tell George. Remember, the more the merrier." He saluted before going up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Hermione went over to a sofa in the corner of the room and sat next to Harry, who smiled at her.  
>"What was all of that between you and Fred?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him confused.<br>"All of what?"  
>"All of that." He laughed, "The whole him dragging you in here and then blowing you a kiss? Is something going on?"<br>"Nothing's going on Harry. That's just how Fred is."  
>"I can't say I've seen it myself, but I'll take your word for it." He bowed his head and continued with the essay he was writing. "Just make sure, if there is anything going on, you tell Ron. I don't think he'd understand, you know. He'd think you were going behind his back by not telling him."<br>"Well yes, like I say, _nothing_ is going on, nor will it, but _if_ it were, I would tell Ron." He nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey! Just to let you know, this chapter (not including this note) is exactly 1000 words. Like to be very neat and tidy. Don't own Harry Potter (sadly) and reviews earn imaginary cookies. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry was having his nightmares again. And Hermione needed to know why. To help him. She sat up for hours reading in a quiet corner of the common room. A pile of books lay next to her chair, stacked as high as her elbow. She had one opened wide on her lap, although she was not reading it. She had her head bowed, tilted slightly to the side, sleeping, as she had been for the past half hour. It was dark in the common room, and all of the other students had gone to bed. Her breathing was slow and soft; if somebody didn't look around carefully when they entered, they would almost certainly miss her. This is what George Weasley almost did. He tiptoed into the common room, tightly grasping a brown, wooden box under one arm, extending the other, holding a small torch. He panned it around the room, waiting to be spotted by a blasted prefect any moment, but instead he saw a sleeping girl. He quickly realised that from the piles of books and the curly hair, that it was Hermione. He smiled to himself, never had been one to go easy on herself, probably revising for the exam at the end of her school life, knowing Hermione. George would have cast a warming spell or something, but it would wake her, and then he would face the wrath of Hermione. <em>Prefect <em>Hermione. _**Tired**__ prefect_ Hermione. He wasn't going to chance it. So instead, he made his way to bed, and handed to box to his twin, who slotted it in their hiding place.

* * *

><p>"She's sleeping down there. I wonder if Harry and Ron know," George wondered aloud.<br>"Who?"  
>"Hermione," George noticed the change in his brother's facial expression as he explained. He became amused and started to root through the box George had just retrieved. Fred chose a few items and stood to leave.<br>"Where are you going?" His twin queried.  
>"You'll see." He smirked lopsidedly at his identical brother and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione rushed down the crowded corridor, dragging Ron by the hand, not that he was complaining. She turned a corner too quickly and he crashed into a wall.<br>"Hurry up Ronald!" She called, "I can't believe you have made us _so_ late! How can one person take so long eating? Harry did well to leave early. Snape will probably give us both detentions for weeks, and you know what will happen then, Ronald?" She continued to rant.  
>"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me," He answered, exhausted.<br>"Yes. I will refuse to help you with your homework for double the amount of time we get detention. Just think, the shame, two prefects both getting detention, it's disgraceful!"  
>"Oh, come on 'Mione, It's not <em>really<em> my fault!" he whined as she pulled him through the classroom door, stopping abruptly as she waited to apologise to the bored looking professor.  
>"Yes, yes. Miss Granger, I have had quite enough of your apologising, now I would appreciate it if both you and Mr Weasley here would be so kind as to take your seats." Hermione nodded, embarrassed and sat quickly down next to Harry, Ron sitting at her other side. She quickly began to take notes, as Professor Snape continued his lesson. She watched him intently, making sure to scribble each step of the potion in detail, only when she looked down to read over her notes, they read,<br>"I love Fred Weasley, I love Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley is the one I love. There is nobody else I love more than Fred Weasley. He is definitely the most attractive Weasley, especially more so than Ronnikins. I do love Fred Weasley so."  
>Ronald must have noticed her sudden gasp, as he followed her gaze seeing the notes before she had a chance to hide them. He looked at her looking both hurt and slightly angry. She knew he had no reason to be angry, it wasn't like they were dating, but she still felt she must justify herself.<br>"Ron, it's a trick quill, I swear! It must be, I don't see any other explanation. Try it yourself," And she handed it to the red-headed boy. He began to scribble, and when she peeked over his shoulder ready to prove her point, she was shocked at what she saw.  
>"Drop the diced bezoars into the simmering cauldron and stir anticlockwise for a few minutes until..." He looked up at her confused and she mirrored him, obviously not looking up to see Professor Snape striding over and stopping before them.<br>"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" He eyed the parchment queerly before raising an eyebrow to Hermione and Ron. She shook her head. "Maybe I should share these fine notes with the rest of the class?" Hermione found herself unable to speak, an effect which usually came with the threat of reprimand. She usually shouted excuses at them in her head, which is when she realised he could read minds, he was supposed to be giving Harry lessons after all, so she looked him in the eye and spoke.  
>"Don't you dare! It's a trick quill, I swear, I'm not sure how they switched it, but they did and it's not my fault!" He raised an eyebrow at her outburst, a sign that her message had been received, a fact which surprised if not slightly pleased her. To her delight he simply dropped the sheet and turned back to the class.<br>"Take more care in future Miss Weasley." She nodded and turned to Harry, but not before scrunching up the parchment and hiding it in her bag.  
>"Harry I need to borrow your notes later." The black haired boy looked confused but nodded all the same. The lesson ended soon after the incident and made sure to dispose of her quills, borrowing one off of Parvati Patil for the next lesson, Herbology. She couldn't wait until lunch when she could get her hands on those twins.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Not as long as the last chapter but I updated yesterday. I'll probably update tomorrow too. Reviews win free imaginary cookies. I don't own Harry Potter (as my brother so kindly reminds me). Enjoy!**

George awoke from his nap in the common room, to be greeted with a wand pointed at him. He immediately straightened up, sitting straight and trying to figure out who's wand it was whilst pulling his own wand out do defend himself.  
>"Hermione? What are you doing?"<br>"Hah! The quill! And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, because I know full well that you do."  
>"I can assure you that I don't. Maybe you could ask Fred if it's a quill, some went missing from our stash." Hermione nodded. That would make sense. After all, it <em>was <em>Fred's name scribbled all over her notes, and George didn't lie. At least not very well, that was why Fred spoke more, he was better at it. She nodded again, this time to the others in the room, not to herself. As she turned on her heel to go and find Fred, said boy strode right past her, obviously just having entered. Hermione heard George muttering to Fred and turned to confront him.  
>"Frederick Weasley. Do you, or do you not know anything about my misbehaving quills?"<br>"Nope. But if they're misbehaving, you're a prefect, jut deduct a couple points here and there, detention once in a while." She huffed and continued on her way out to the library, having switched and tested her quills, to avoid any further mishaps.

* * *

><p>Hermione was strolling back from the library, arms laden with some interesting books she had found on connections with dark wizards. One had been from the restricted section, but with Professor McGonagall's permission, she could take any book she liked from there, within reason. Ron had recounted to her some of Harry's dreams, and she had decided that if Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything beyond sending him to Snape, then she would. Turning a corner, she hit something, dropping her books and falling to the ground with a loud thump. Hermione rubbed her head where she had hit it and then realised there was no wall where she had been walking. Looking up she saw Malfoy smirking down at her.<br>"Don't fall Granger, it gets you down." He laughed, stepping over some of her books and continuing down the corridor, but not before kicking her wand further down the stone corridor. She sighed, and attempted to stand, before falling back down, realising she had hit her ankle on a statue as she fell.  
>"Damn everything." She retrieved the books closest to her and tenderly began to stand again, this time putting less pressure on it.<br>"You shouldn't swear. It is a very unladylike habit." Turning her head, she saw Fred grinning at her, her wand extended in his hand for her to take.  
>"You can hardly speak," she smiled back at him, taking her wand.<br>"I do hope you are not suggesting that I am a lady, Miss Granger." She laughed slightly and picked up the last of her books, walking next to Fred back to the common room. They walked back in silence until they reached the portrait hole. "It was me, by the way." Seeing the confused look on Hermione's face, he continued, "The quills I mean, I thought it would be funny. But you didn't react much. You're no fun."  
>" I knew it was you."<br>"That predictable?" She nodded and laughed as they entered the common room seeing only Ron, Harry and George still up, and walking over to join them.  
>Fred sat next to George, handing him something slyly whilst Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, laying her books on the coffee table that separated the two sofas.<br>"Why are you limping?" Harry asked curiously, gesturing to her ankle.  
>"Oh. Er. I had a run in with Malfoy." She tried, nonchalantly but neither boy were taking it.<br>"And he hurt you? I'll kill him, the git! I told you it's not safe to walk about alone at night."  
>"Calm down Ronnikins, she's fine. I saved her myself." Fred grinned, holding his head high and probably expecting applause and cheers. But instead he was graced with a sarcastic laugh from Hermione.<br>"If that's what you call it." Ron sat back in his seat, looking slightly put out that he had been stopped from killing Malfoy. George and Harry continued with the essays they appeared to be writing whilst Fred took offence to Hermione's dismissal of his rescue mission.  
>"Yeah, regular knight in shining armour me."<br>"You know Fred, you've always reminded me of somebody, and I just couldn't put my finger on it, but now, you have suddenly lifted the fog in my head and I can see it clearly now."  
>"Oh yeah? Who is it? Merlin?"<br>"No. Sir Cadogen." They all laughed and continued talking until late, when they all went to bed, looking forward to the next Hogsmeade day ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! It's been a while I know. And I also know that this chapter is annoyingly short and just a filler really. But it's the holidays not so I will update quite frequently. So enjoy and R&R.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a disaster! People only came to hear Harry's stories."<br>"That's not true! Lots of people seemed interested. George and I happen to think it's a great idea." She smiled at the redheaded boy and drank the remainder of her Butterbeer. They sat quietly in the Hog's Head after the first meeting about Harry teaching defence. Harry seemed to think it was a disaster too, storming out not long after most students did, Ron trailing behind him.  
>"To be honest, I'm starting to think maybe it was a bad idea. It's only putting Harry in a worse mood, and nothing seems to be happening."<br>"Calm down, it was only the first meeting. Something fun is _bound_ to happen soon. All in good time Granger." He winked and nudged her. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was up to. Fred stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She took it reluctantly and followed him out of the pub. He looked down at her and smiled, "I have to go to Zonko's for some eh... business. Will you be okay walking back?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, smiling, and turned to head back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Ron. Ronnie. Ronniekins!"<br>"What do you _want_ Fred?"  
>"Well that was rude. I was simply wondering, how you felt about... Lavender Brown." Fred congratulated himself on his quick thinking, and reminded himself who Lavender Brown actually was.<br>"Lavender? Well, she's... okay I guess... why?"  
>"I think you should go for it." Ron looked up at him, confused.<br>"Go for it? Go for what?"  
>"For Lavender. She likes you, and I'm pretty sure you like her too."<br>"No. I like somebody else. Somebody much cleverer than _Lavender Brown._" _Oh. Great_. Fred told him not to forget about Lavender, and after glancing round and trying to remember which Lavender actually was again, bid his brother farewell, going up to bed.

* * *

><p>He lay in bed, tossing and turning. He had gone to bed an hour ago and hadn't slept a wink. He looked over at his sleeping twin and envied the sleep which came so easily to him. Fred decided to indulge in an old past time, and pulled out the map from under his bed, whispering the words and watching the ink appear in the candle light. Dumbledore was pacing as usual, and so was McGonagall, almost in unison, which Fred found mildly amusing, but wondered if something important was going on if Minnie was pacing, she never usually did. Most other students were sleeping, or at least, in bed. But of course, <em>she<em> was up. Wandering about the library, presumably finding some _light reading_. If Ron didn't like her, it wouldn't be so complicated. And maybe if she liked him back, Fred could ignore his own feelings. But she didn't like him. Fred sighed heavily and put down the map, not hiding the ink, but watching the small dots, some moving ever so slightly, in sleep, others moving across the map, travelling about the castle. George yawned and rolled over in his sleep, almost falling out of bed, but stopping before he did. Fred looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost three. Granger shouldn't be out of the common room this late, it's not safe. He'll have to find some way to warn her. Maybe he'll just remind her it's against the rules.

* * *

><p>Hermione flicked through the book, exhausted, <em>there must be something in there about House elves' rights! <em>As she was about to close the book, she saw something stand out on the page. "If an elves' owner/master refuses their service, the elves will be granted freedom on terms of abandonment." If she refused to eat. No, some people missed meals, and the elves weren't freed then. She needed to get as many people as possible in. She had the perfect idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry rubbed his hand, it was sore from detention with Umbridge, as he walked back the common room. It was late and would likely be empty, but that was okay with him, he appreciated the quiet. As he reached the Fat Lady, he could hear laughing coming from the other side of the portrait hole. So much for a quiet night. He muttered the password and waited for her to open, but she seemed busy, admiring her nails. Harry cleared his throat to get her attention and she looked up, startled. Smiling she opened, but was already looking back at her hands.  
>Sat on one of many deep red couches, were Fred and Hermione; her practically on his knee and both in hysterics. Upon realising they were not alone in the common room, they attempted to compose themselves and greet Harry. Hermione, however seemed far from composed when Fred whispered something in her ear, setting her off again. Harry didn't hear what he'd said, but was sure he heard Percy mentioned. Shaking his head, Harry continued up to the common room, pausing on the staircase, to see both of them doubled over, near to tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Ron asked when Harry had settled himself, rolling over to speak to his friend.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you think... Well, do you think Hermione might possibly <em>like<em> Fred?" He asked, adding emphasis to "like". Contrary to Ron's hopes, Harry did not seem even remotely surprised by the question and only shrugged.  
>"Don't know mate. Maybe, they seem closer that they were before." He lay down, before turning to see his best friend looking quite distressed by the response he gave. "You could ask her," He suggested helpfully, or so he thought. Ron however seemed to think this suggestion was preposterous.<br>"Ask her? Why would I do that?" He seemed utterly shocked by the idea, not understanding how asking her a simple question could possibly solve any problems.  
>"Well you seem interested." He blew out the light in the candle and shut his eyes, deciding now was a good time to sleep. "Or you could ask Fred."<p>

* * *

><p>Breakfast was always a time of contempt in Hogwarts. Problems were forgotten and people were simply happy with the feast they had woken to. The houses differed slightly in table manners. Whereas Slytherins and Ravenclaws seemed happy with silence, just small talk amongst themselves, Hufflepuffs thought it more fun to chatter like babbling baboons and shout across the table. The Gryffindors, however were another story, and the fact that there was early morning quidditch practice did nothing to help the situation. Most sat in groups of four or five, chattering loudly or laughing at jokes that probably weren't even funny. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, grateful that they were absorbed in quidditch talk. This meant that she could happily sit, reading her latest favourite book before hurrying off to the library to finish her DADA essay. As much as she disliked Umbridge and her lesson plans, that was no excuse not to do the homework. The post owls came as regularly as always, and Hermione took her time, as she always did, to scan her copy of The Prophet for any news or anything suspicious. Deeming it clear of anything note worthy, she put down the newspaper for whoever wanted it. Closing the book she had been previously reading, she gathered her things and set off to the library.<p>

After what seemed like hours, and probably was, reading and writing her essay, Hermione decided she was done and packed her things. Smiling warmly at Madam Pince, she left the library, ready to go back to the common room. She was stopped however, by a scene most distressing. Crowds were forming at the courtyard, and this was never a good thing at this old castle. Stopping towards the front of the crowd, to see what all the fuss was about, Hermione was shocked to see a distraught Professor Trelawney standing before Umbridge, clutching a suitcase. She glanced around, and spotting Harry, saw that he reflected her anger. As much as she thought Trelawney a fraud and disliked divinations, Umbridge had no right to do this. But, of course she did. Because she was the all powerful now. Hermione hated her. How could she do this? Did she not feel anything? Professor Trelawney had nowhere else to go. Didn't she care at all? She felt herself well up with anger and her fingernails dug into her hands. Somebody put their hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Harry, or even Ron, but Fred. She smiled sadly up at him. He moved his arms to Hermione's waist, pulling her into a hug. She did nothing to refuse, instead leaning in to his chest. People began to leave, getting on with things, but they just stood, before he whispered in her ear.  
>"This'll be something to tell dear Percy." She laughed bitterly, before looking around to see Harry and Ron, stood watching them. Harry was smiling slightly, until he saw Malfoy walking over.<br>Malfoy. Great. He looked at the scene before him, apparently thinking of a petty insult before he spoke.  
>"Oh, look Weasel. Your Mudblood girlfriend has been stolen by your very own brother." Hermione felt a pang in her chest, was that how it looked? She hadn't actually dated either of them but understood how it could look like that from afar. But she and Fred were just friends. It was a close call as to who got to Malfoy first, Fred or Ron. She looked to Harry for help, but he just shrugged.<br>"Stop it! All of you!" She demanded. Ron continued to pummel the blond haired boy, but Fred stopped, only keeping his wand to Malfoy's neck. "I mean it." She watched as Fred lowered his wand, and Ron, hesitantly stopped hitting him.  
>"Are you sure Hermione? Cause I'd gladly kill him." Fred asked, growling at Malfoy.<br>"And what use would you be in Azkaban?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he slowly walked back to her. She glared at him, and he lowered his tone ever so slightly.  
>"He was insulting you, and he was being a git. He deserved it." By this time, Malfoy had dragged himself off, pride hurt, and Harry had just left for the common room.<br>Fred smiled at her and shrugged, before telling her and Ron he needed to go find George.

* * *

><p>"So..."<br>"So, Ronald?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "If you were going to ask about me and Fred, nothing is going on. We're just friends."  
>"But you like him. And I think he likes you. So what's stopping you?" This had caught her slightly off guard. She had expected him to accept the answer and go off to find Harry. She didn't answer, not quite knowing how to. She and Fred <em>were <em>just friends. He was funny and kind of sweet, but she hadn't really thought about him like _that_. "'Mione, I know there's nothing between us. You don't need to worry about hurting me, don't add more complications. Just... If you like him, go for it. It's obvious he likes you too." Again, she found she could do nothing but stare; he had grown up so much lately. "I know. Pretty mature words from somebody with the emotional range of a teaspoon." She laughed aloud at this and hugged him, before deciding she rather fancied going back to the library, to think if nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Feel free to leave a review with any thoughts, maybe where you think I should go with this. I should be updating soon, with it being the holidays. Bye for now:)**

****_Edit: I've made a few edits, after being alerted that I changed person halfway through. Unfortunately this is something I probably do often. Oh well, I fixed it now._


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is quite short, but I don't think it's the shortest. It was mainly to kind of signify whereabouts in the book we are at the moment. The blocks of _italics_ are parts taken from the book; during Hagrid's lesson on Thestrals. So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It took a week for Hermione to formulate her plan. She thought of warding the food so nobody could eat it. She planned on blocking the doors to the great hall. But the elves would only be freed if everybody did it of their own accord.<br>Hermione made a point of getting to breakfast extra early the next morning. She sat alone at the long table, waiting for the others to arrive. While she waited, she looked up to the staff table, seeing Umbridge wasn't there, and neither was Professor Trelawney. Where would Trelawney eat if she wasn't allowed to sit with the staff? Maybe she ate in the kitchens or in Hogsmeade. She would try and ask Lavender or Parvati later in the dorm, not that she often made a habit of speaking to them.  
>The first person to arrive from Gryffindor was Neville. He seemed to see that Hermione was scheming and seemed hesitant to sit next to her. When he finally did, he reached out for a chocolate muffin, only to be stopped by the girl.<br>"Neville, Don't eat that." Hearing her warning, the boy dropped it immediately, probably thinking it was poisoned.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because, Neville, we have this food, thanks to the slave trade. Poor house elves are forced to work morning and night, with no wage and no holidays, not even a thank you. But if we all refuse to eat the food they provide, they will automatically be freed." She beamed at him, thinking her speech had worked, but he just apologised before digging into the rich chocolate muffin.  
>Her plan had, in short, been a failure. She hadn't got anybody to take a stand with her, so resorted to sitting glaring at them, in hope of making them feel guilty. Ron seemed to be absorbed by the pancakes he was eating to notice her stares, but Ginny did.<br>"Hermione. You may as well eat. They're not going to free the elves because one person didn't eat the food." Hermione gave in, reaching for an apple, but turning to Harry first.  
>Conversations slowed and Hermione stopped sulking, in favour of lecturing Ron and Harry to study more. Rescuing them, Neville looked up from his second muffin and waved his hand to gain their attention.<br>"Hey Harry, I heard Hagrid got back last night. You seen him?"  
>"No... I didn't realise he was back."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hermione raised her hand.<em>

_'Go on then,' said Hagrid, beaming at her._  
><em>"The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."<em>  
><em>"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals—"<em>  
><em>"Hem, hem."<em> Great, that was all they needed. Umbridge. She stood wearing all green – An almost refreshing change from the usual parade of pink. Almost. She questioned what the lesson was about and after Hagrid explained what a Thestral was, started scribbling on her clipboard, muttering as she did. Hermione guessed Hagrid hadn't yet been acquainted with Umbridge as he didn't seem at all bothered by her presence at first.  
><em> Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, 'that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as "dangerous"?"<em>  
>Hermione<em>'s<em> _heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled.__  
><em>_"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"__  
><em>_"Shows ... signs ... of... pleasure ... at ... idea ... of... violence,' muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again. _  
><em>"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious—" <em>She didn't get to finish as Hagrid interrupted her, doing his best at continuing the lesson, though it wasn't easy when _she_was there.

* * *

><p>When the lesson finished, most of the Gryffindors headed up to the common room, Hermione was still fuming. "How dare she say those horrid things about Hagrid? She was talking about him as if he were some oaf, incapable of speaking English." They all nodded in agreement as they climbed through the portrait hole.<br>"Who'sch-incapabrr-ob-bea'ing-glish?" asked Fred though a mouthful of chocolate frogs. She scrunched up her face, throwing herself into a chair by the fire.  
>"What, besides you, you mean?" she snapped, opening a book so angrily that Fred was tempted to imitate her, lecturing her on how to care for books.<br>"She's just in a mood because Umbridge was being bloody stupid again." Ron assured, stealing some chocolate from his brother, and receiving a murderous glare from the girl.  
>"Ah, you may as well get used to it, looks like she may be the first defence professor to make it past a year." George moaned from next to his twin brother. Fred laughed, and then looked around at them all very seriously.<br>"We've still got the rest of the year to see to that!" He grinned and stood, turning to the boys' staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I did say it was short earlier, my apologies. Reviews are highly appreciated;) Also, I plan on updating soon, unless my useless brain decides otherwise, so keep an eye out! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Two Chapters in one day, I know! But anyway, I've been bored and tomorrow's Christmas eve:) So without further ado...

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you might want to wake up," Hermione had never really spoken to Parvati Patil very much, apart from the general chit chat when necessary, and neither girl really made much attempt to change this, so when she was awoken by the dark haired girl, she presumed it was for something improtant. She shot up out of bed, looking frantically at the girl, and around for any dangers waiting. Not seeing any, she was confused more, why did Parvati wake her up?<br>"What's wrong? Is it late? I've not missed any classes have I? Oh gosh, I'm going to get so behind with everything. My potions essay..." She trailed off, seeing the girl's expression.  
>"Hermione, now I don't want you to worry, but you probably will so I'm just going to tell you... Ron's dad got attacked. Him, Fred, George and Ginny have gone to St. Mungo's. Oh, Harry went too, I think. He was with them. I wonder why they didn't wake you then... Anyway, Ginny asked me to tell you." Hermione looked around, trying to comprehend what the girl had said. Who would want to attack Mr. Weasley? Why couldn't Ginny or Ron tell Hermione herself?<br>"Why couldn't Ginny tell me? When did they leave?"  
>"Um... Last night. I was in the common room when they left, so I said I'd tell you."<br>"Oh." She got out of bed, picking up her clothes to get dressed, when Parvati smiled and left.  
>"I told Padma I'd meet her this morning." Hermione nodded and walked to the bathroom.<br>Lessons were quiet without Ron and Harry, but she did seem to get more work done, without their constant wittering. The day dragged by awfully slowly and she spent most of lunch tucked away in a corner of the library, completely absorbed in a book.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time she got any news. A small owl landed on her windowsill and began tapping. She stroked the ashen gray owl's head and took the parchment it held. It was a note, and looking to the bottom of the parchment, it was from Fred. It read:<p>

Hermione,  
>Dad's okay I suppose, he's awake again, so that's something. I'd have owled you earlier, but we only just got to see him as it happens, they weren't keen for us to go too soon. I'm not sure if Ron or Ginny told you, but I figured I'd write anyway. Hope you have not been too lonely today without us, we all know the Weasleys are the life and soul of Hogwarts. Shame we had to miss the last day though. Note the sarcasm? Anyway, mum said you're welcome to stay the holidays, you always are. But we're not at the burrow. We're where we were before, in the last holidays. So, if you're not busy, see you then?<br>Oh yeah, Hermione, Harry's kind of in a bad way. He saw the whole thing happen in a dream and now he's all frustrated. If you're not coming, maybe owl him? He won't listen to us, but you're smart, you know how to deal with Harry.  
>Hoping to see you soon,<br>Fred.  
>P.S- George says Hi.<p>

Hermione was highly relieved that Mr Weasley was okay, and scribbled out a reply quickly,

Fred,  
>I'm glad your dad's okay. It's a shame you didn't get to see him sooner, I know I'd have wanted to, if it were my dad. Today was quiet without you guys, but I was fine, I have my books. I'd love to stay in the holidays, but I'll have to ask my parents.<br>I'll talk to Harry too, by the way.  
>Hermione.<p>

She then quickly wrote to her parents, apologising terribly for asking, but asking nonetheless to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays to study for her important exams. She loved her parents terribly and felt it a shame to stay away at Christmas, but she thought there was too much going on at the minute to disconnect herself from everybody. They responded quickly, saying they understood and hoped she had a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

><p>Boarding the train alone felt strange, but she didn't mind much. She looked around for somebody she knew to sit with, but most compartments were full, so she just slipped into an empty one by herself. It didn't stay empty for long though, not that she had expected it too. Lee Jordan, a sixth year Gryffindor slumped down beside her, grinning and offering her a sweet from an unlabeled bag.<br>"No, thanks."  
>"Suit yourself. There's nothing wrong with them though." They sat in a slightly awkward silence, her reciting the ingredients to a potion in her head, and him, gorging himself on sweets every colour of the rainbow. The snow outside flurried around the train, blocking the view, and making it impossible to tell where they were. Hermione realised she didn't know how she was going to get to the Weasleys' house. Her parents weren't picking her up anymore. What would she do? She would be stranded! Wait a second, Stranded! Of course, if she was stranded, the knight bus would come get her, although she wasn't sure what it looked like, as she had never actually been on it.<br>"You're spending Christmas with Fred and George's family, aren't you?"  
>"Uh, yeah..."<br>"Right. Good. Can you give them this?" He handed her a parcel, wrapped in brown paper. "I'd do it myself, but well, to be frank it's rather important." She nodded and looked at the parcel. It was ordinary paper and didn't weigh much, so she couldn't really tell what was inside. Not that it was any of her business. They lapsed back into silence and pretty much stayed like that until the train stopped, apart from some horribly uncomfortable small talk that was given up on after a few mild comments on the weather. To say he was friends with the twins, he wasn't much of a talker. Not that Hermione minded. It was always a bit weird; talking to people you don't really know. She didn't see how people did it.

* * *

><p>After she got off the train and left the platform, Hermione stood in the street, waiting for the bus to arrive. She didn't quite remember how Harry had said it appeared. Maybe she had to stand at a bus stop. The muggles might think it odd if a bus stopped in the middle of the street for a teenage girl. But, if she stood at a bus stop, how would she know which bus it was, when she didn't know what the bus looked like.<br>She must have been waiting a good twenty minutes, before a rather large, rather purple bus came to a halt right in front of her. The conductor introduced himself as Stan and the driver as Ernie. She hauled her luggage to a seat towards the front and told Stan she needed to go to Grimmauld Place. She only told him the street, not wanting to give too much away about the order. It was amazing how quickly it travelled, squeezing in between cars and flying down motorways. Truth be told, it made her feel slightly queasy. She gripped onto the metal bar tightly and closed her eyes.  
>"Here!" Stan said, nudging her. She opened her eyes to see that she was indeed there. Gathering her things, Hermione waved at the driver and hopped off, or as close to a hop as you can with a heavy suitcase in tow. Watching the bus speed off into the distance, Hermione walked up the street to the front door, waiting for it to appear, and knocked.<br>"Who is it?" called Mrs Weasley, hurrying to the door. "Oh, Hermione dear, come in! Did you travel well?"  
>"Yes thank you, I came on the knight bus actually."<br>"Oh, lovely dear. Well, most of the children are in bed already, so you could join them, you'll be in the same room as Ginny again, you don't mind, do you dear? Or I could get you something to eat if you're hungry, have you eaten dear?" Hermione nodded and laughed, same old Mrs Weasley. She always felt at home at The Burrow, and though it didn't feel as homely here, it was still nice to be spending Christmas with the Weasleys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all that celebrate :)  
>Edit: After reading through the book, I realised she doesn't actually stay at the Burrow for Christmas, so I've edited it slightly, to correct it. Nothing Major.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've actually posted a disclaimer yet. But alas, I do not own Harry Potter. But I think that's pretty much a given, so not really much need to say that. Although, if I did own Harry Potter, Fred would not have died. Maybe Cho Chang would have. Who knows? Nobody because I don't own it. Shame. Really.**

**Also, if you read the last chapter as I originally posted it, you would have read Hermione arriving at the Burrow. I've edited that out although there are no major changes. But just to let you know, she has now just arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, where she _actually_ stayed in the holidays. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on the large oak door, slightly surprised at the number of voices coming from inside. It wasn't technically hers or Ginny's room, so it wasn't really <em>that<em> surprising for there to be others in there, but to Hermione, it sounded more like a family reunion.

"Come in!" Ginny called. She opened the door slowly, in case anybody was sat behind it and stepped into the vaguely familiar room. She'd stayed at 12 Grimmauld Place once, during the summer, and had stayed in the same room as Ginny then, as she was now. Sat in a circle on the floor, were Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Tonks. Hermione hadn't really spoken to Nymphadora Tonks, apart from at the beginning of term, when the older woman had congratulated her on becoming a prefect. She sat down between Ginny and Tonks, turning to them.  
>"What are we doing?"<br>"Truth or dare," several people mumbled, none seeming particularly pleased with the game, that is apart from the twins and Tonks.  
>"It's your turn Granger, truth or dare?" George asked and Hermione decided if it was Fred and George daring, she'd rather have a truth. Upon telling them this, they smirked and looked at each other. Honestly, it's like they were telepathically connected. Probably were. "What's the strangest dream you've <em>ever<em> had?" George asked, leaning back and resting on his arms. She pondered for a moment, deciding on a dream from only a couple of weeks ago. She had already recounted it to Harry and Ron at the time, so she hadn't forgotten it as she probably would have otherwise.  
>"Well, I was sitting at home. It was summer and my parents were out somewhere so I was inside by myself. I was reading about something, I don't quite remember-"<br>"Hold on, you have dreams about _reading_? That is strange." Fred appeared scandalised by the thought and shuddered. Several people laughed, though containing themselves quickly from the look on Hermione's face.  
>"The dream wasn't <em>just<em> about reading! That's just how it started. Anyway, I left for milk, and somehow ended up in Hogsmeade. Only all the shops seemed to be from the past, and everybody seemed younger. It was like I'd travelled back in time, and Ollivander was married to the Fat Lady." After the group had concluded that the dream wasn't strange at all, apart from the Fat Lady Marriage part, they carried on with the game. It wasn't until Fred dared Ginny to tell him what she'd bought him for Christmas that she remembered the package Lee had given her. She reached into one of the pockets on her bad and handed it to Fred. "Lee Jordan told me to give you and George this."  
>"When did you speak to Lee Jordan?" Fred seemed confused, but tucked away the package anyway.<br>"On the train. We didn't really talk, he just asked me to give it to you."  
>"Oh, okay."<br>Eventually, everybody left to go to bed and Hermione changed into her pyjamas. She sat reading on her bed, and looked over at Ginny who appeared to be staring at her, looking half confused, half annoyed. Hermione raised her eyebrows, expecting this to be enough, but it wasn't and she sat staring at her for minutes, making the other girl feel slightly uncomfortable.  
>"Yes?" She asked, presuming Ginny was staring for a reason. She imagined she would ask her something, from the inquisitive look on her face, but wasn't sure what.<br>"Does Harry like me, do you think?" Oh. Hermione had thought Ginny was over Harry, but apparently, she was not.  
>"Well, I couldn't be sure. He hasn't said outright either way, but you could always ask him."<br>"Oh, no. But thanks anyway." She paused, apparently unsure of whether to continue. But, she did. "Ron likes you. He might say he doesn't, and say he's okay with it if you like Fred, but that's just because he doesn't want to upset you." Hermione looked at the girl, astounded. She had only really spoken to her in the holidays. They never really spoke when at school, unless at D.A. She didn't really feel comfortable discussing this kind of thing with her. Though, thinking about it, she couldn't really speak to Ron about it. Or Harry for that matter. So, who better than her roommate?  
>"Ron and I have spoken about us. We agreed that it wouldn't work. Besides, there is nothing going on between Fred and I."<br>"Deny it all you like, I don't buy it. And anyway, did Ron _actually_ agree with you, or just say that he understood and left?" Hermione bit her lip. That was exactly what Ron had done. He stood up, left and didn't speak to her for days. She turned out the light and turned over, deciding she wasn't discussing it anymore. She knew it was petty, but she felt stupid that she hadn't realised it sooner. If Ron did like her, then even if she did like Fred, she couldn't do anything about it. She and Ron had been friends for five years. If he liked her, she couldn't very well just ignore his feelings and go off with his brother, now could she?

* * *

><p>After visiting St. Mungo's the next day, Hermione and the twins sat around the kitchen table, discussing Neville's parents. It was horrid what happened to them, and she couldn't even imagine how Neville must feel. Harry said that Dumbledore had told him (though in Hermione's opinion, he had no right to.) but nobody else knew. George looked up from the table and round to his mother, who was currently writing a to-do list, leaning against the counter.<br>"Neville's Gran said she knew you Mum, did you know about Neville's parents?"  
>"Well of course I did George, you don't think people get their sanity taken, and just disappear, do you? No, all of us in the order did. Most people who were alive then did, it was in all the papers when she was arrested." George thought about this and nodded, deciding it made sense.<br>"So why didn't you tell us?" Asked Fred, seeming betrayed that every detail of their lives hadn't been retold to him in a thrilling tale which would leave him hanging on the edge of his seat.  
>"Because it wasn't our place to!" She glared at her sons, telling them with one lethal look that the conversation was over. She looked over her list again and then looked up sadly. "Do you think Harry will want something to eat? He must be hungry by now, he's hardly eaten, poor boy. George, go ask him." Said son groaned but pushed his chair under the table and wandered off anyway. Hermione bit her fingernail and asked something she had wanted to discuss since she heard about his dream.<br>"Has Harry had any more dreams like this since? It can't be a good sign if he has some kind of link with Voldemort. Maybe he should account them, in detail. Just in case, so he has a record of them if they become more frequent."  
>"As helpful as that insightful suggestion was, perhaps stopping the "dreams" would be more beneficial than simply "accounting them". Obviously, through all of your... knowledge, Miss Granger, you are still a teenage girl and find that writing and talking about things helps. Unfortunately, in the <em>real world<em>, it does not." The silky voice of Professor Snape came from behind them, making them turn their heads, aware of his presence. "If I could have a word with Mr Potter, Molly?" Mrs Weasley nodded and called up to George, telling him to tell Harry to come down. She then ushered Fred and Hermione out of the room, following them out. Fred, however paused before the taller Professor and glared at him.  
>"Hermione was only saying it would be good to record the details. Which it would, if the dreams are going to show us anything."<br>"Yes and what a wonderful idea it is to record this "link", just in case Voldemort pops in and happens to wonder what he missed." Fred just snarled at him before passing him, walking through to the other room.  
>"It was a good idea, you know. We'll need all the information we can get if we're going to stand any chance against him." He sat beside her on the old couch and sighed, sinking back into it.<br>"No. He was right. Have you not seen the family tree upstairs? Death Eaters could easily have access to this house, if they really wanted to. They'd find an opportunity. Maybe follow somebody. It'd be stupid to leave it lying around for them to find."  
>"They don't know we're here. And anyway, it wouldn't be "lying around". We'd guard it. What's Fluffy doing these days?" Hermione couldn't help laugh at this, but Fred was right, as long as the records were hidden and guarded, there was no reason they couldn't.<br>"Do you think _he_ knows about the connection, Fred?"  
>"Can't do. He'd have done something by now. But do you think it might be both ways?"<br>"Could be. Although I think if it was, he'd know. Do you think that's what Professor Snape's talking to him about?"  
>"Well I doubt it's a social call." Came Tonks' voice from the doorway. The three laughed and she joined them on the couch, offering them both a tray of biscuits as she did. "No, but seriously, I wonder what they are talking about..." She added, wide eyed, as if trying to comprehend the mysterious situation.<br>"Whatever it is, to be completely honest, is none of our business to speculate." Hermione told them, nibbling along the edge of a biscuit.  
>"You and Ron will still drag it out of him later, if he doesn't tell you anyway." Fred grinned, knowing he was right. Hermione only nudged him in the ribs, before concluding,<br>"If he wishes to, he may, but _I _won't force him to tell us."  
>"Of course it won't seem like you forcing him to tell you. That's not your style. You'll ask him how it went casually and when he tells you it was awful, which he will, because it's Snape-"<br>"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected quickly, from habit.  
>"Yeah, whatever. So anyway, when he tells you it was awful, you'll ask if he wants to talk about it, making it <em>seem<em> like he has a _choice_ in the matter." He finished, smiling smugly. Tonks commented on how observant he was, to which he thanked her and put his arm round Hermione. "You're just annoyed that I'm right." He told her when she scowled at him. This only made her narrow her eyes and turn away from him. Fred carried on talking to Tonks, with his arm still around a sulking Hermione, and they were soon joined by George, who immediately picked up a biscuit, sniffed it suspiciously, seemingly checking for anything wrong with it, and deeming it fit, bit half of it off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest chapter yet, I think. Not quite 2000 words though. (only a hundred something off) Anyway, updates will be slower soon, cause I go back to school soon. Sorry. There's nothing I can do. As always, reviews will be appreciated but are not wholly necessary.**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been forever I know, just over two weeks. Sorry, really am. And this chapter is minuscule too. But I promise to attempt to write another tomorrow. attempt being the operative word. Sorry, but I'm back at school now, and it's not that easy throwing chapters out so quickly... Again, I apologise profusely. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think ;)

* * *

><p>"What was it Harry? What did the greasy git want?" Ron sat up straight in his chair, knocking off the plate of raspberry jam sandwiches which had been on the chair arm. Harry ignored him. He seemed to be in a state of shock as he sat down beside Hermione and stared off into the distance. The silence warned his friends that something was wrong, something terrible. Hermione put down her book and shifted in her seat, resting a hand on Harry's arm reassuringly.<br>"What is it, Harry? Is it terribly awful?" The raven haired boy just nodded slowly, apparently still trying to digest the horrid news himself, whatever it was.  
>"Are you goin' to tell us mate?" Ron asked, leaning over the chair to pick up the plate he had dropped before. Harry seemed to suddenly snap out of his trance, blinking and looking around at his best friends.<br>"Extra lessons." Hermione sighed at this, annoyed. To think she had thought something was actually wrong. "Extra lessons, with Snape." he continued, and he seemed to be struggling to accept this. She picked up her book again, annoyed that he was making a big deal out of nothing.  
>"Hard luck mate. Hey, maybe he'll want you to be his lab rat," Ron chuckled to himself, but stopped once he realised nobody was laughing. Hermione looked between the two, both sitting as though somebody had just died. She swung her book wildly in their faces and got up to leave the room.<br>"Tell me when you've both stopped being so melodramatic." She stalked outside the room, but paused long enough to hear that the lessons were in occulency. Hermione didn't know much about it, but had read a little about it at some point. It had to do with closing the mind, which she supposed made sense, if they wanted to stop the visions.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall to her room, Hermione was stopped in her tracks by Fred. He put his hand on her arm, signalling her to stop and dug into his pocket.<br>"Hermione, wait. I need to give you something." She raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a small piece of mirror. "Sirius gave it to me. I have another, an identical one." Hermione took the small object, fingering the sharp edge as she furrowed her brow, wondering why Fred had given it to her. "I think he meant them for Forge and me, while pranking, but I decided I could use them more responsibly," he laughed nervously, running a hand through his red hair, something Hermione noticed he did often. "Look Hermione, you and Harry and my brother are always running off places without telling anyone. Just, let me know first. I don't need to know where you're going, just let me know you guys are safe. I'm giving it to you because I can trust you to keep it safe." She nodded and reached up to hug him. She pulled back after a few moments and smiled at him before continuing down the hall.  
>"Just say my name to get it working." She laughed and walked into the room she and Ginny shared. Hermione just sat down in the corner of the room, and started picking at the paintwork. It was a horrible habit, but one she had nonetheless. At home she'd sit in her father's shed and pick at the dried paint on his paint cans. Unfortunately for her though, Hogwarts' walls are mostly stone, with no paint, or no pick-able paint that she was aware of. She stopped, brushing the specks of dried paint off of her hands and jeans, and picked up the mirror. It looked fairly old, and whether the edges were cracked and wonky intentionally or not, Hermione decided this was a good thing, as it would look less conspicuous in her bag if she were ever to need to leave quickly. Clearing her throat, she lifted the mirror slightly and spoke clearly.<br>"Fred." She paused for a minute and when nothing happened, spoke again, "Fred Weasley?"  
>"Hold your horses woman; let me get out of the room." His face came into view, grinning through at her and then he winked. "No need to stare, Granger. Anyway, what'd you want? Not to be rude or anything..."<br>"I just thought I'd check it worked, that's all. Does it work both ways?" Hermione hadn't read much about two-way mirrors and was interested about how they did work.  
>"Sure it does. Kind of self explanatory, <em>two<em>-way mirror. Brightest witch of your age, pah! Bet Neville could've worked that one out." She laughed, but scolded him, telling him Neville was bright, he just lacked confidence.  
>"So how do we turn this off then? When we're done..."<br>"Oh, erm. I'm not sure, not used them before. I'll have to ask Sirius. Just hide it till then, on your person though. Never know when you'll need my beautiful face." Fred smiled in what he must have thought was a charming manner; instead he just looked like he was sucking on a lemon. Shaking her head, she hid the mirror in her jacket pocket and got up to go down to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Told you it was tiny, but they're going to get together fairly soon if my plans run smoothly (which they wont because my plans never do.) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted by the way, thoroughly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Long time no see! Sorry! I am in no way regular in updating this and the chapters do not seem to be getting any longer. I will try but, as always no promises, as I cannot keep them. Anyway Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sirius! Hey... just the dog I was dying to see!" Sirius rolled his eyes and growled playfully at Fred, indicating at the large emerald armchair next to his for him to sit on. He did, picking up a jam-covered scone from the tray, most probably put there by Kreacher or Dobby, who liked to help.<p>

"What do you want Fred?" Sirius asked, eyeing the young boy suspiciously. Not that that was without good reason, he had plenty reason to be, especially since he and George realised _he_ was Padfoot.  
>"Well, to be honest, which I always like to be," He started with a wink, "I was wondering how you turn the two-way mirrors off. Like, how do you disconnect them from each other?"<br>"What? The famous Gred and Forge, who got past our secrets of the map, can't figure out how to disconnect two-way mirrors?" he asked in disbelief. Fred laughed shortly and shrugged.  
>"Actually, I didn't give Forge the other mirror." Sirius just sat straighter in his seat and looked at the younger boy curiously, with a piercing stare which would easily give Dumbledore competition. "I gave it to somebody else."<br>"_Oh_." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows and thinking he understood perfectly what Fred meant by that, and he grinned widely. "You gave it to a _girl._" he pointed a finger accusingly.  
>"No! Well... technically I suppose, yes I did." Fred shrugged, "I gave it to Hermione." Sirius furrowed his brow, obviously surprised by the answer. His hand went out, indicating a little higher than his head, whilst sitting.<br>"Hermione? Hermione, Hermione? Ron's Hermione?" He waved the hand a bit, as if that was how tall Hermione was. Fred stood and grabbed Sirius' hand, raising it higher, stopping for a moment, deciding if that was the right height.  
>"Yes, Hermione. Although she's not Ron's Hermione, they're not together or anything." The older man narrowed his eyes more and tilted his head, observing the younger red-head. He put his hand down from where it had been, in the air, and leaned forward in his chair.<br>"You like Hermione. When did _this _happen?"  
>"You didn't answer my question about the mirrors." Fred reminded him, standing up and turning away, busying himself by straightening his jacket.<br>"And now you didn't answer mine," He retorted, grinning wider still. Fred sighed in defeat and sat back down, looking at Sirius helplessly. "Tell uncle Padfoot all about it..."  
>"Well, I'm not sure really. We were friends, and then..." He trailed off, seemingly gathering his thoughts for a moment before starting again, louder this time. "Everybody presumes she's going to get with Ron. She doesn't even like Ron like that. She told me."<br>"So what's the problem? Sometimes people are wrong."  
>"Ron likes <em>her<em> like that. That makes it impossible because I'm his brother. That'd be like, if Remus liked, say... Tonks or somebody, but she didn't like him back, and then you got with her. Just because you both like each other doesn't make it right."  
>"Ron would get over it." Fred seemed to consider this. "And besides, Tonks isn't my type." They both laughed and the mood lightened considerably. They ate scones and Sirius revealed the secret of disconnecting the mirrors. When it began to get dark, Sirius suggested Fred make himself scarce, as there was going to be a meeting soon. Just as the door was about to close he shouted out to Fred. "You should tell her how you feel."<p>

Fred lay awake for most of the night, thinking things over. Ron hating him, Hermione rejecting him. Ron told them he was okay with it. He should have been honest. Ron would be no more okay with Fred and Hermione than Fred would be happy with Ron and Hermione. It was times like these he was glad Grimmauld Place had so many rooms.

* * *

><p>Reviews are highly appreciated but not necessary. Although if you decide to drop a few lines, any ideas on how Fred should tell her, or should she beat him to it? <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, I know I've been away for a while. Although I think you'll like this chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do, or if you don't... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"George, how did I ask Katie out third year?"<p>

"You kissed her, why?"  
>"And Angelina? How did I ask her out?"<br>"You kissed her too. Is there any point asking?" Fred shook his head and slumped down on his four poster bed, defeated. He couldn't very well go up to Hermione and just kiss her, could he? She'd kill him. Maybe he could ask George, after all they were twins, George probably already knew it was about Hermione.  
>"Is this about Granger, Freddie?" Well, he knew now. Although, his reaction times were slower than Fred would have liked. He'd have to play catch with some gnomes in the next holidays, that'd sort him out. He looked at his twin and nodded slowly. He didn't want a repeat of Sirius, because that wasn't helpful at all. Actually, it was. It was down to Sirius that he was planning on telling Hermione how he felt. How he felt. Fred didn't really talk about his feelings, maybe he could just make a joke of it, whilst still using his charm to woo Hermione.<br>"You can't just joke about it with her Fred. She's going to want something more serious eventually." Damn George and his mind reading skills. Maybe he was taking lessons from Snape too. No, George isn't _that_ desperate.  
>"So what do you suggest I do?"<br>"Fred, I think you're going to have to break our perfect streak. You're going to have to go to the library." Fred shuddered, joking along with George. He wasn't being serious; they had actually been to the library at least three times each since they started Hogwarts. Fred thought this to be a notable achievement. George was right though, Hermione spent most of her free time in the library, if he wanted to be with her, and it was an inevitable fact that he'd have to spend some time there. Fred nodded at George before rooting through his bag, looking for something. Apparently having found what he was looking for, Fred resurfaced, grinning. He was holding the mirror Sirius had given him.  
>"Granger?" He waited a moment, giving her time to retrieve her mirror before her image appeared, looking a little worried.<br>"Fred? Is everything okay? You do remember that you said the mirrors were for emergencies?"  
>"This is an emergency. Where are you? I'll come brief you." He could see books around her, so he hoped his plan was working.<br>"I'm in the library." Perfect.  
>"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Fred tucked the mirror back into his bag before rooting in it for an unfinished essay. Potions would do. He waved a hand dismissingly at George's querying expression before leaving the room.<p>

"Fred? What's happened?" Hermione was pacing the library, biting her lip. Okay, so maybe he exaggerated the whole emergency part of the story. She hurried towards him, still panicking.  
>"Oh. Yeah, I need your help with my potions essay." The bushy haired girl sighed, annoyed at him.<br>"Fred! That is _not _an emergency!"  
>"Sure it is, Granger. I have Snape first tomorrow." Fred did feel slightly guilty for worrying her though, so he pulled her in for a hug. She struggled against him, but he simply kissed her forehead before letting go, heading towards a chair. "So, are you going to help me or not?" She still seemed peeved but sat beside him anyway, reading through the petty excuse for an introduction Fred had earlier been rather proud of.<p>

More than an hour later, Hermione was curled up in the soft chair, whilst Fred reread his essay, making sure he had included everything he was supposed to. He didn't really care what Snape thought, but he didn't want to seem completely incapable of doing an essay to Hermione. Looking up, he saw that she was dozing off, her eyelashes tickling her cheeks as she fought sleep. The red headed boy packed away his things before approaching the now sleeping girl. He wasn't sure what his plan of action was. He didn't want to wake her up, she looked so pretty sleeping. But he wouldn't like to face the wrath of Hermione if he were to carry her back, only for her to wake on the way back to the common room. Besides, what would he do when he got her back, he couldn't get into her dorm to put her to bed. He decided he'd have to wake her up. Sitting on the chair arm, he lifted a hand to her face, hoping the motion would wake her. Unfortunately, it didn't. She just snuggled against his hand, moving in towards him.  
>"Hermione?" He nudged her softly. She bit her lip even now in her sleep, leaning further onto Fred. Her lips looked soft, but slightly chapped, probably from biting them so much, and Fred wondered what it would feel like to touch them. He gently lifted a finger, unsure of himself. What if she woke up now, as he prodded her face? She'd kill him. He rubbed her lip gently. It was as soft as he'd imagined, if not a little softer.<br>Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. His hand was still on her face. He was usually good with girls, and if this were Katie or Angelina he was in this situation with, Fred would probably be kissing them now. But Hermione was different. She made him nervous, as she sat studying him; he still failed to move his hand. Then, she kissed him.  
>He wasn't expecting her to, she leant forward slowly until their lips met, briefly and then she pulled away, looking frightened.<br>"Sorry." She turned her head away, looking embarrassed. "I should go. It's late." She slid past him before he could do anything to stop her and fled. She ignored his calls and he imagined she was heading for the common room. He didn't need to follow her right now. Hermione had just kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Long time no type. Oh well, I'm sorry. I'm back at school now though, so I don't have much time for my stories. I will try though, and this is me trying.  
>So last chapter, Hermione kissed Fred... Finally. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Any moment now she'd wake up, wake up from this horrid dream. But for now she was still running, away from Fred, away from the library and away from everything and everyone. Except the only logical place to go was her dorm. Fred couldn't get to her there, boys weren't allowed in girls' dorms.<br>It wasn't that she hadn't _wanted_ to kiss Fred, because she had. She just shouldn't have, because now Fred knows that she had wanted to kiss him, and he hadn't wanted to kiss her. What was she going to do? She could blame it on the fact that she had just woken up, say she was disorientated. But then she'd be lying.  
>Upon reaching the dorm she ran straight past Lavender and Parvati, climbing straight into bed. She drew the curtains and pulled out a book. She planned on distracting herself from the real world by reading about others lives. Currently the girl in the book was working in a tavern, owned by her father. She was working up the courage to tell him she was leaving. She dreamed of bigger and better places. She dreamed of castles, and princes and happily ever after. She was so naive, it made Hermione want to reach into the book and give her a good shake. Not that she had much experience in that area, she was sure it wasn't all fairytale endings. The girl, Arianna, planned on running away with a farmer boy from the next village and starting a family, perhaps in a cottage by the seaside. Hermione thought this too was ridiculous, how would he make a living by the sea when all he knew was farming?<br>She had been successful in distracting herself until a sharp tapping at the door brought her attention back to the real world. She would have gotten up to answer the door, but it seemed Lavender had reached the door first.  
>"Weasley? What are you doing here? You can't come in!" Weasley? If it was Ron, Lavender wouldn't call him Weasley, it would be Won-Won (as repulsive as that is). She said they couldn't come in, which meant it probably wasn't Ginny either. This meant... Oh dear. It was either Fred or George. Hermione silently begged that Lavender wouldn't let the visitor in, and then she could just go back to distracting herself.<br>"I need to speak to Hermione." It _was_ Ginny. Why had Lavender said she couldn't come in then? Probably just to protect her from Romilda, who if she had the chance would skin Ginny, and make her into minced meat. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they barely knew each other. It was the fact that Romilda seemed to think Harry liked Ginny (A thought Hermione shared, but that was something Harry needed to work out for himself) and was jealous.  
>"Fine, but be quick, Romilda will be back soon." Just as Hermione had thought. She opened the curtain as Ginny reached the bed, allowing her to sit down at the foot of the bed. She looked expectantly at the younger girl, waiting for her to say something. She didn't know if Ginny knew about her kissing Fred, so she didn't think it wise to start the conversation and say something stupid.<br>"_You_ kissed Fred." She pointed a finger accusingly, with a huge grin on her face.  
>"Ugh, don't remind me..." Hermione buried her hands in her face, wishing she could just evaporate, avoiding all future embarrassment.<br>"You mean you didn't want to?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands, forcing her to look at her. Actually, she just stopped Hermione from looking into her hands; she could always look at the red curtains. Hermione decided to do just that, staring at one particular point, to the side of Ginny's head. "Hermione." Her voice was firmer this time.  
>"Well... Yes. Of course I wanted to. Otherwise why would I? But now I'm going to look like a fool."<br>"Why would you look like a fool?" Well. Ginny clearly didn't understand the logic of this.  
>"Ugh... Ginny, just leave it." Hermione pleaded, hoping the girl would give up and leave. Then she looked back to the girl, biting her lip. "Has Fred told everyone? Gosh, this is so embarrassing. This is precisely why I refrain from dating." Ginny laughed. Yes, in a situation as dire as this, she had the audacity to laugh. Hermione decided maybe she'd let Romilda have Ginny.<br>"No. He just told George, which I guess could only be expected. Only I saw him come into the common room looking flustered, so I decided maybe I should listen, you know... Just in case it was an emergency." Ginny seemed to have gotten bored of the whole Hermione kissing Fred fiasco, as she was now contentedly plaiting her hair. "Anyway, you should talk to him." She winked at her, brushed out the plait from her hair, and floated from the room, waving to Romilda on her way. Romilda, who had obviously just returned to the dorm, had a look of shock on her face, as though Ginny had thrown some obscenity at her.  
>"Can you <em>believe<em> her?" She shrieked, stamping her foot for emphasis.

* * *

><p>"So really, the Chudleys are really the only team left with a chance." It was typical that when Hermione finally left her dorm, after deciding a bag over her head would be a bit much, Harry and Ron would be talking about quidditch. It was fairly obvious that they hadn't heard about her kiss, as they barely even gave her a look as she settled in beside them. <em>Just as well<em>, she thought. She didn't need Ron lecturing her right now. And to her relief, it seemed that Fred had decided to either sleep in late or go to breakfast early. Either way, he wasn't here now, so she could enjoy a moment in peace before things became majorly awkward for both parties.  
>"Yeah, but the Harpies beat them last season."<br>"That was last season, mate. They have no chance this time!" Ron declared, pleased with himself, as a dog would, returning with a dead bird. It was no real achievement, but his pride was still soaring.  
>"Harpies will catch the snitch, but lose by 30." Fred and George appeared in front of the trio, grinning. The settled across from them, legs crossed.<br>"I don't know. Your skills as seers seem to have plummeted since the world cup. You've only got one game right since." That was Harry. They carried on talking about quidditch for at least an hour, before people started leaving for Hogsmeade. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Hermione stood, and reached the end of the other sofa, and was almost out. That was, until Fred grabbed her wrist. He stood beside her and smiled awkwardly.  
>"Shall we go for a walk around the lake?" No. Hermione did not want to walk around the lake. She wanted to cover her head in magnets and accio some bludgers. Bludgers were made of metal right? Deciding it didn't matter, Hermione nodded and began walking.<p>

* * *

><p>"So... about last night..." Fred trailed off, looking at her.<br>"Are bludgers made of metal?" Hermione decided it _did_ in fact matter. Very much so. Fred wasn't falling for it though. It had been an insult to think he might.  
>"You kissed me."<br>"Yeah... Sorry about that."  
>"Sorry?" Fred stopped walking, looking confused.<br>"Yeah, probably shouldn't have done that. I apologise." He nodded, as if understanding. Finding a good patch of grass, he sat down, looking away slightly.  
>"So... You didn't want to kiss me?"<br>"No! I mean, Yes! I mean... oh, does it even matter?" She could feel the heat rising to her face, so she looked away.  
>"Of course it matters. 'Cause then it matters whether I should do this or not." Confused, she turned her head to look at him, but before she had a chance to, his lips were on hers.<br>She gasped slightly, and he seemed unsure, moving away, but Hermione put one hand on his neck, moving his head back to hers. After a second, or a minute, Hermione wasn't sure, she pulled back slightly, looking up at him, and biting her bottom lip.  
>The red headed boy just grinned down at her, taking her hand in his.<p>

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are appreciated, though not necessary. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I've not updated in nearly two weeks. I did actually have this written up partially last week, I just wasn't happy with how it had turned out. Which is why it's coming to you so late.

Also, I'm really happy with the reception this story is getting, thanks to everyone who's taken the time review, alert and favourite.

I might fiddle with this chapter a little later, I still feel it's rather rushed, but I felt I should update. So, here it is! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"So how do you propose I tell Ron then? After all, I think we both know how he'll react." Hermione gnawed at her fingernails (her father had always told her it was a horrid habit), waiting for a reply from Harry, who still seemed unable to process the information she had just given him.<br>"Wow. Well, I mean I'm happy for you and all but still... wow."  
>"Yes Harry, wow. You've been <em>wowing<em> now for what, six minutes? How should I tell Ron?" Hermione asked again, with a matter of urgency. It had been almost a week, six days, since she first kissed Fred and as of yet, Ginny and Harry were the only others who knew. Actually, Hermione presumed Fred had told George, but that was a given. She still hadn't told Ron. It wasn't that she was intentionally keeping it from him, but since Ron had decided that there was definitely nothing going on between Fred and Hermione, he had been acting somewhat differently. He kept stroking her hair whilst they sat together, doing homework, and he kept offering to carry her books and bag. So, at this point in time she wasn't sure she could just walk up to him and smile, "Hi Ron, anything going on with you recently, oh wait! I almost forgot to tell you, I'm seeing your brother, kissed him last week! Bye now." It just wouldn't go down well. At all.  
>"I could tell him that <em>I<em> think something's going on between you and Fred, and then when he questions you, just come clean." She could kiss him, it was that clever! It was a perfect plan really; she wouldn't even need to tell Ron, Harry would do it for her. She nodded in agreement and they decided that Harry would tell Ron later that day, at lunch. "By the way, could I borrow your notes from potions? I spilt ink all over mine earlier." That was a lie. And they both knew it. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, having the common decency to look at least a little guilty.  
>"Don't lie to me, Harry." She rolled her eyes at him, but still handed him the notes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry, Lavender's waving at me."<br>"Wave back."  
>"Why?" Harry looked at Ron, who was sitting in the great hall, looking over at Lavender, who was waving frantically over at him, as if she was some long lost relative of Aragog.<br>"Because it's polite, that's why." Harry turned back to his cereal, setting down his spoon for a moment. "Besides, I think she might like you." Maybe, Harry reasoned with himself, if Ron started dating Lavender, he wouldn't mind so much about Fred and Hermione dating.  
>"Of course she doesn't Harry. Lavender likes Seamus... I think,"<br>"So ask her. There's only one way to find out,"  
>"No!" Ron seemed affronted by the insinuation that he could simply <em>ask<em> her. What was Ron's problem, seriously? It wasn't like he had never spoken to Lavender before; in fact, he had actually made a stupid remark about her anus in divination, third year, and what was so different now? Maybe he did actually like the girl, though Harry didn't see how it was possible for anybody to like _her_, it would be like dating a broken foghorn.  
>"You should ask her out, you know."<br>"Do you think Hermione would be jealous if I did? Not that I want her to be... Obviously." Okay, here was his opportunity to tell Ron about his brother and the girl he liked. Merlin, why did he volunteer for this? Oh well, here goes nothing.  
>"No, not really." Harry said as nonchalantly as he could manage, continuing to eat cereal.<br>"No, not really? What do you mean, no, not really?"  
>"I think she's seeing Fred." Harry waited for the explosion, which to his surprise, never came. Ron looked over to Fred, and over at Hermione. Understanding flooded his face and he stood, ready to leave.<br>"Ron-"  
>"I need to go practice quidditch." Ron left in a hurry. Hermione obviously saw this, as she came rushing over to Harry. She bit her lip before sinking into the seat Ron had just left.<br>"Didn't go well then?"  
>"He didn't punch Fred. I think it's better than I expected."<br>"Right." Hermione nibbled at a piece of burnt toast, still watching after the door, worry etched across her face.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Hermione, I'm happy for you."<br>"No, you're not." The bushy haired girl reached for her friend's hand, but he jerked away, standing up. He headed back to the castle, leaving Hermione sitting under a tree by the lake, essay on her knee.  
>Hermione would have gone after Ron, had a second year Ravenclaw girl not ran up to her. Whatever she wanted, it seemed a matter of urgency. Hermione scanned the girl's face, searching for a name. <em>Hm... Ravenclaw. Dark hair... Isn't she Romilda Vane's sister? What was her name again? Rachel!<br>_"What is it Rachel?"  
>"Harry Potter sent me! He said Umbridge knows." She knew? What did she know? To this, the small girl, Rachel, shrugged, before wandering off. Umbridge knew. So it was something Umbridge shouldn't have known. But what secrets had Hermione been keeping. Dumbledore's Army. That was it. The only secret they had been keeping was Dumbledore's Army. Hermione rooted through her pockets before finding what she was looking for.<br>"Fred?" A moment later, his face appeared, grinning.  
>"Miss Granger, I thought this mirror was strictly for emergencies."<br>"Fred, this _is_ an emergency! Umbridge knows! She knows about D.A." Fred nodded, before turning away from the mirror, talking to somebody else, George, Hermione presumed. She put the mirror back into her pocket before thinking about her plan of action. She knew how it would look, _Dumbledore's_ Army. Umbridge would presume Dumbledore himself had created this army. Well, Hermione would just have to own up. After all, it _was_ all her idea to begin with.

* * *

><p>"Well, the game is up," Dumbledore concluded, arms stretched by his sides and a twinkle in his eye.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. This is so delayed. But, I've gone back to school this week so I've had no time to work on it until now, and I really wasn't happy with it, still am not that overjoyed, but I thought I better post something. I promise I'll never go this long without updating again. Anyway, this is really just a filler. I think the next chapter will skip ahead to the action, because I feel it's getting really boring, which is another reason I'm finding it hard to write. So the next chapter will probably start at the battle of the department of mysteries. Again, I apologise profusely for the delay. Also, if anyone has any ideas of anything they'd like to see, just drop me a line or two, I'd love to hear your ideas, and chances are I'll probably write them in. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Extendable Ear had been a good idea on George's behalf, although they could still only hear snippets of what was going on inside Dumbledore's office. Harry was in there, and was attempting to take the blame, but Dumbledore was having none of it. Hermione was desperate to get in, after all, it had all been her idea, and so she should be there to own up, but the gargoyle wouldn't budge.<br>"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jellybeans?" Pause.  
>"Chocolate Frogs." Stamping her foot in frustration, Hermione stepped back slightly. She needed to think of a logical way of getting into the office. She wasn't about to let Harry or anybody else take the blame for her.<br>"Not that we're criticizing-" George started.  
>"But what exactly are you doing? I don't think you can bribe your way in by naming sweets." Waving a hand dismissively at them, she muttered that Harry had told them that Dumbledore's passwords were always sweets. How was she going to get in? Harry knew the password, but he was already up there. She had actually been into his office once, at the start of the year, along with all the other prefects, but then it had opened automatically.<br>Eventually, Hermione decided that if she couldn't get in, she'd just have to own up when they left, after all they couldn't stay up there all night. She sat next to Fred on the stone floor and began to fiddle with her wand. It was like this, curled up next to Fred, sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder that Ron found Hermione nearly an hour later. He had been told by a second year that his brothers and Hermione were sleeping outside Dumbledore's office, so he decided to investigate. Perhaps they'd know where Harry was, Ron thought, he'd been missing all afternoon.  
>"Hermione? Fred, George?" Ron looked down at the three, Hermione sleeping and Fred and George whispering from one side of the doorframe to the other.<br>"Harry and some lot from the ministry are in there. Umbridge found out about D.A apparently." George answered.  
>"I think Perce is in there, you know." Fred added. Ron nodded and settled on the floor opposite his brothers. The noise Ron must've made dropping his bag seemed to wake Hermione, and she stirred, grabbing her wand and sitting up straight. Remembering where she was and why, she looked to the door.<br>"Are they coming out?" She stood and straightened her hair, attempting to make it look like she hadn't just been sleeping.  
>"I don't think so, sit back down and wait, I'm sure they will soon." Hermione bit her lip, obviously not deciding, before unceremoniously plonking herself down back on the floor, stretching out her legs and yawning.<br>Not ten minutes later, a crash came from the office and all four waiting teens prepared themselves, wands at the ready. Cornelius Fudge stormed out first, with Umbridge and Kingslsey Shacklebot in tow, along with another man, whose name Hermione couldn't quite remember. They strode past, pausing long enough for Umbridge to sneer at them and tell them to go to bed, which of course they ignored. Percy trailed out after them and kind of shrugged at his brothers, almost apologetically, Hermione thought. Before long Marietta Edgecombe was rushed out, and Hermione presumed Harry was still in there talking to Dumbledore. Probably talking over his punishment, she thought. But it was fine, because she would simply explain that the whole ordeal was her fault to Dumbledore and accept any punishment he sees fit.  
>Eventually, when Harry left the office, he stood outside the door in a state of shock. His face was white and Hermione thought he looked worse than when he found out he was having extra lessons with Snape. He appeared to be in some sort of trance, and judging by his state, something big had happened. Fred and George took one of his arms each and led him back to the Gryffindor common room, where Fred rather politely told the younger students to clear off, meaning they could sit him by a fire and avoid anybody overhearing what he had to tell them all.<br>"Harry?" Hermione knelt before him and placed a hand comfortingly on his knee. "Harry, are you okay?" The raven haired boy closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them and clearing his throat.  
>"Dumbledore's gone. Umbridge has got Hogwarts."<br>"What do you _mean_, Dumbledore's gone? Gone where?"  
>"He took the blame for everything and then he just left, so now he's gone."<br>"Harry, I hope you're not suggesting, that by saying he _just left_, that Professor Dumbledore apparated. How many times do have I told you that you _cannot_ apparate within Hogwarts?"  
>"I know what I saw Hermione!" Harry snapped, becoming stressed. He stood and ran a hand through his dark hair.<br>"There's no need to snap at her, Harry." Fred helped Hermione up from where she had knelt before Harry.  
>"I know. I just... I shouldn't have let him take the blame."<br>"Harry, it wasn't your fault. You didn't even want to do it. It was my idea." Hermione sat by the fire, trying to think rationally, to no avail. "Where would he have gone? If he did apparate, it would have to be some place he knew. And if he hardly had time to think, it would be somewhere special, which would come to his mind immediately. Do you know where he lived before Hogwarts, Harry?"  
>"Hermione, the guy's 150. He's probably had more houses than we've had hot dinners." Hermione nodded, and began going through everything she had read about Dumbledore in the past. She had read a lot about his rise to fame, and his headship at the school, but she didn't remember ever reading anything about the man's childhood. For this, she would need a trip to the library.<p> 


	18. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

Author's note:

Hey everyone, just to let you know, Computer Geek will be uploading this from now on. You can locate the story at .net/s/8105530/1/bSpying_b_on_the_bOrder_b . I'm positive the new author will do a brilliant job taking over, and hope everyone continues to read. I know I'm interested to see the ending now;) Just thought I'd better let you guys know.

Bye!


End file.
